fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Side Pretty Cure
Dark Side Pretty Cure (ダークサイドプリキュア Dākusaidopurikyua) is a fanon Japanese magical girl anime series. The main motifs are darkness, gemstones and reincarnation. Synopsis ' Long ago, an evil light had consumed everyone. A new light that was truly horrible. Now the spirits of the villains in the past series have reincarnated themselves into girls. These girls shall unlock their power to save the world and let good darkness run free. Each girl has a special ability. Such as floating and becoming a ghost. Now these girls have to find a way to take down the evil light. Characters * is a kind and soft-spoken girl. She is the reincarnation of the Evil King, the main antagonist of the first two seasons of Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . Her catchphrase is Kind and courageous! (親切で勇敢です！''Shinsetsude yūkandesu!)". * is a hard-working girl. She loves nature, water and drawing. She is the reincarnation of Goyan, the true main antagonist of "Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star". Her alter ego is . * is a smart and rich woman who works part-time at an office. She is the reincarnation of both Desperaia and Boss, the main antagonists of "Yes! Pretty Cure 5" and "GoGo!". Her alter ego is . Her catchphrase is '''Kind and courageous!' (親切で勇敢です！''Shinsetsude yūkandesu!)". * is a artistic and happy-go-lucky young girl. She is the reincarnation of Moebius, the main antagonist of "Fresh Pretty Cure!". Her alter ego is . Her catchphrase is '''Very Pretty!!' (非常にきれい！！''Hijō ni kirei! !)" * is a shy, introverted and quiet girl. She is the reincarnation of Dune, the main antagonist of "Heartcatch Pretty Cure!". Her alter ego is , and she ages when she transforms. * is a confident and flashy girl. She is the reincarnation of Noise, the main antagonist of "Suite Pretty Cure♪". Her alter ego is . Her catchphrase is '''Rock out loud!' (大声でロックアウト！''Ōgoe de rokkuauto!)" * is a beautiful and slightly air-headed girl. She is the reincarnation of Emperor Pierrot, the main antagonist of "Smile Pretty Cure!". Her alter ego is . * is a vain and slightly selfish girl. She is the reincarnation of Selfish King, the main antagonist of "Doki Doki! Pretty Cure" and the sister of Regina. Her alter ego is . * is a smart and vain girl. She is the reincarnation of Red, the main antagonist of "Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!". Her alter ego is . Her catchphrase is '''Like an image!' (画像みたい！''Gazō mitai!)" * is a classy yet fun-loving adult. She is the reincarnation of Dyspear, the main antagonist of "Go! Princess Pretty Cure". Her alter ego is . * is a innocent and smart girl who is younger than Tsubomi. She is the reincarnation of both Dokurokushe and Deusmast, the main antagonists of "Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!". Her alter ego is and she also ages when becoming a Cure. Her catchphrase is '''Shiny!' (ピカピカ！''Pikapika!)" * is a stern yet kind girl who acts like an adult. She is the reincarnation of Noir, the main antagonist of "KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode". Her alter ego is . * is a blissfully sweet girl who also has a bitter side. She is the reincarnation of George Kurai, the main antagonist of "HUGtto! Pretty Cure". Her alter ego is . Mascots * is the Cure's wolf-like fairy mentor. Dark always works hard and is like a brother to the girls. He ends his sentences with "~daku!". * is a lion-like fairy. He is very excitable and can go overboard on emotions. He ends his sentences with "~fēdo!". * is a baby-like fairy. She was a princess of the Earth who was reborn as an egg due to the light's powers, later being a baby. She made her first appearance in episode 8. She ends her sentences with "~happi". Category:Series Category:Spin-Off Category:Fan Series Category:Dark Side Pretty Cure